A memory is also referred to as a main memory and is one of important components of a computer. All programs in the computer are run in the memory. Therefore, performance of the memory has great impact on the computer. The memory can be used for temporarily storing computing data of a processor, and data exchanged with an external memory such as a hard disk. As long as the computer is running, the processor transfers to-be-computed data to the memory for computation, and after the computation is completed, the processor transfers a result out of the memory. Running of the memory also determines stable running of the computer.
In an X86 architecture, a server supports more memories. For a latest INTEL E7 V2 processor, a single latest INTEL E7 V2 processor can support 2 memory risers at most, each memory riser can support 12 memory modules at most, and a quantity of memory modules in an 8P system can reach 192. However, a fault rate of a memory in a system may be up to 0.1% currently, and a memory fault may cause not only unstable running of the system but also a crash of the system.
In the prior art, migration of memory data in a computer cannot be implemented. When a memory fault occurs in a system, migration of data in a faulty memory riser or a faulty memory module cannot be implemented in a case in which the computer runs normally. As a result, online maintenance cannot be performed on a faulty memory, and the faulty memory riser or faulty memory module can be replaced only after the computer is powered off first.